


Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

by Tonica



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Party, Fun, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonica/pseuds/Tonica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey noticed Duke and Nathan hastily backing away from the mistletoe and had an idea. Later, she decides to make sure it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

They spotted the mistletoe at the same time, exchanged a wary look, then backed off. Just to be on the safe side. They were fairly sure no one would even notice, far less insist on – but who knew? Someone's sense of humor might get the better of them. Later, when people began to drift off, they had almost forgotten the incident, or rather almost-incident. Soon only Audrey and the two of them remained.

Nathan was hoping Crocker would take the hint and leave. Duke was thinking the same thing, though not nearly as vehemently. He'd had some punch that he'd made sure contained just the right mixture. It was awesome if he said so himself.

In the background a continuous loop of Christmas-related songs was playing but not too loudly. It was possible to tune it out if you wanted to. By now, it was easy to do so.

Audrey refilled her glass, thinking of the idea she'd just had. She'd seen the guys catch sight of the mistletoe and back off at virtually the same moment. Smiling, she'd noted the incident and tucked it away at the back of her mind. Now, after several glasses of punch, she'd come to the conclusion that she wanted a bit of fun. No one had given her any gifts this year, or for that matter, for a very long time. Come to think of it, that was unfair. Now that she was relaxed and feeling quite good, for once, she was going to have that fun.

She finished her glass and joined Duke who was standing quite close to the mistletoe. Great start.

”Nathan?”

Nathan too, had had a few glasses of punch and was just finishing the last one. He put it down on a nearby table and made eye contact with Audrey. She looked relaxed. The smile on her face told him there was no emergency that would call them out again. He walked over to join her, even though Crocker was still there. The guy was studying the contents of his glass like he really loved what he was seeing. Of course he had been the one to provide the punch and clearly he was proud of his achievement.

Nathan had to admit that it had tasted great. It had been a long time since he'd felt this mellow. He wasn't as observant as he should have been. Without paying attention to where he was, he'd ended up right underneath the mistletoe again, right next to Crocker, who by now had finished his glass too. Audrey had backed off a few paces or she'd never been as close as he'd liked to imagine.

”Guys. Look where we are.”

Her grin gave Nathan a bad feeling. It was almost malicious. No, not quite. After all, this was Audrey. But she did look – as if she was up to something.

Duke too, looked up and caught sight of the mistletoe. He was more than mellow and only smiled.

”Yeah? So? Want to come a bit closer? I could do something about it, if you like.”

”That's what I was hoping.”

She didn't move, just stood there, smiling like she had some wonderful secret. Duke would love to share it. His mind was moving rather sluggishly by now and he was only vaguely aware of Nathan standing around next to him, looking rather gloomy. Maybe it was his turn now? Not boring old Nathan.

”So, guys, you know what time of year this is. And – well, rules are rules, right? You can't just stop following them, because you feel like it, can you? Not when it's Christmas. And – you know – all I want for Christmas is a little – brotherly love and good will towards all men – or rather towards me. You're not going to disappoint me, are you?”

She fastened her eyes on them both, and somehow, she made those eyes look enormous. It was impossible to look away. Duke felt he was drowning in them. He sensed, rather than saw that Nathan was being sucked in too. The old bore probably thought she was talking to him. His mind slowly did a double take and realized that she must be. Talking to both of them. He didn't feel nearly as gloomy as Nathan though. If he did whatever it was she wanted she'd surely feel more inclined to – share that Christmas spirit with him afterwards? At least that was what he was hoping.

”What?”

Nathan didn't say anything, just kept looking wary and as if he was about to take off any second. Good. If he did, Duke would pull Audrey closer and -

”You're standing under the mistletoe. Do what you're supposed to do.”

It took Duke a while longer to catch on to Audrey's meaning. Nathan's face took on an even more dismal expression. Oh. So that was what she was going on about. He couldn't help laughing at Nathan's discomfort. That bore had probably never even come close to this sort of thing in his worst nightmares.

”Are you serious, Audrey?”

”Yes. I've never been more serious in my life. Go on.”

Nathan still wasn't saying anything, just kept watching Audrey reproachfully.

”I don't think so. Don't get me wrong – I'm totally up for it, but you have to see that Nathan – Nathan is a chicken. He won't be able to handle it so – sorry. Anything else I can do for you?”

He put rather too much innuendo into that last phrase, Nathan thought and belatedly, his temper was beginning to stir. That intolerable fool Crocker was standing there insinuating – the smug bastard. Nathan wasn't going to allow him to speak for him. He could speak for himself, but not for anyone else.

”Hey – who are you calling a chicken? Why shouldn't I be up for it? I won't feel a thing so why should I mind?”

Audrey's smile widened and she looked almost smug.

”Good. Then you won't mind indulging me?”

Nathan had a feeling he'd been had and he probably had too. He didn't feel up to disappointing her so he took a tiny step forward, studying Crocker with distaste. But how hard could it be? He'd been through worse. At least Crocker's fading smile was some consolation. He knew that tough talk had only been just that – talk. Not even Crocker would enjoy kissing another guy. At least he'd have the satisfaction of knowing it would be even more unpleasant for Crocker who could, after all, feel the whole thing.

”Ok.”

Nathan didn't make a move, but he didn't walk away either. Let that idiot take the first step if he was so up for it.

After a moment's hesitation, Duke did. He grabbed Nathan by the shoulders and pulled him close. Something in the way he looked made Audrey hastily add a few last minute admonitions.

”Do it properly. Not just a little peck. The real thing. No chickening out, remember? Make it last.”

Nathan scowled, but didn't react in any other way. He'd known all along it would come to this. Maybe he shouldn't have come, but – everyone else was having such a good time, he hadn't wanted to stay away all by himself.

Duke shrugged.

”Whatever you say.”

Even though Nathan didn't actually feel anything, he noticed when Duke's tongue slipped in between his lips and he knew he was doing it to spite him, even more than pleasing Audrey. The thought of Audrey made Nathan go through the motions as well. If he didn't dwell on what he was doing, it wasn't all that disgusting.

Duke derived a little consolation from the thought that Nathan had to be hating this even more than he was. Besides, if you closed your eyes, it wasn't that bad. Nathan had had a close shave. Though his cheeks weren't as pleasantly round as most women's it was actually not too unpleasant. There. That should show him that Duke Crocker didn't back down from any challenge. And he was hoping this would make Audrey a bit more inclined to – share that Christmas spirit with him, not Nathan.

Audrey was thinking this was exactly as she had been hoping. It looked – really hot. Nathan would get over it. She'd make sure he did. Duke too, though she guessed Duke probably wasn't too unhappy. He had seemed to take the whole thing in the spirit it was intended. Well, almost.

In the end, Duke let go of Nathan, who backed off as if he'd been burned, despite his protestations of not feeling anything.

”Thanks, guys. That was – great. Very inspiring. Now, let me give you your Christmas presents.”

Duke's smile returned. Even Nathan began to look a little less tense.

Audrey made a gesture towards Nathan who moved closer again. She reached up and pulled him closer, then placed a kiss on his lips. It was as if he'd been hit by lightning. As if she'd given him an electric shock. He definitely felt that and it felt – great. She noticed his reaction and deepened the kiss. For the first time – in years – Nathan felt his breathing and heartrate pick up and the memory of Crocker's presence faded into the background. He put his arms around Audrey and -

After far too short a time Audrey pulled back, casting him a gaze that made heat shoot through him, even more than the kiss. Then, unfortunately, she walked over to Duke and repeated the exercise.

Nathan was torn between wanting to look away and the impulse to wait them out. He wished Crocker would just go. Couldn't he see that he wasn't wanted? But unfortunately, it looked as if he was, at least by Audrey.

To Nathan it looked as if those two were kissing for far longer than she'd kissed him, but eventually, she let go. Crocker's eyes looked glazed over. Please. Surely she didn't enjoy it that much with him, even if he had no shame?

”Merry Christmas, guys.”

She smiled and walked out.

No, she had to come back. Why didn't that bastard Crocker just go? If he had maybe Audrey wouldn't have walked out.

”Merry Christmas, Nathan.”

Nathan stared suspiciously at Crocker but for once there didn't seem to be a trace of malice in his smile. For a second, Nathan felt an impulse to just ignore the other guy and walk out, but in the end, he returned the smile.

”Merry Christmas, Duke.”

”Just one thing, Nathan. You know it wasn't my idea, right? I would never have -”

”Yeah, I know. Me neither.”

”No kidding.”

Duke spoke under his breath, but Nathan could hear him alright. He decided not to comment. He didn't think Duke had enjoyed himself either and in the end, at least they both got to kiss Audrey afterwards. It was time he put this out of his mind. Maybe Duke had the right idea. What didn't kill you – at least didn't kill you.

If he hurried, maybe he would catch up with Audrey. He left Duke standing over the punch bowl. Next time he'd make sure he stayed far away from that mistletoe, if there was a next time. Unless of course Crocker wasn't around.

FIN

© Tonica

**Author's Note:**

> There's another Haven fic on my website, http://umrion.net/archives/.


End file.
